Vampire
by eragon4ever
Summary: This is a story about how the last human falls in love with a vampire, and their journey through life... Oh, screw it. It's a Finnceline fic, and it's going to be exciting. How's that for a summary, huh? That good enough for ya?
1. The Last Time

**Yo whadup party peeps? Just kidding. I was reading some Finnceline fics last night, and I was all like 'Oh mein Glob! Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich nicht mehr über diesem epischen Sachen gefunden früher!' I dunno why I said it in German, I just did. Kinda like Peebles, but that's not what this fic is about. It's about Marcy and Finn, and their relationship. Speaking of that, it's 2:55 on May 17, 2012, and I'm watching the episode 'Memory of a Memory.' Are you seated comfortably? Good. Now, let's begin. (Oh, and this is my first mainly first person fic) (P.S. It starts in Finn's pov)**

**1. The Last Time**

I sprinted towards the Candy Kingdom, lost in my own thoughts. It was dusk.

_If I'm rejected again, then I'll give it up,_ I tell myself for the eight hundredth time, it seemed. I still have a hard time understanding why I still pine after her, despite the numerous times she's rejected me. I'd try and try, but my endeavors were always fruitless. Hmm, when'd I learn those words? Must be from Peebles. I didn't notice that I was already at the doors to the palace until a guard said,

"Excuse me, I asked you what business brings you here?"

"Oh, right, I would speak with Princess Bubblegum, if that's possible." I said.

"She is in her lab. You may pass, Finn."

I followed the hallway to the lab and found her within, as usual.

"Hey Peebles." I said as nonchalantly as I could.

"Oh, hi Finn." she said distractedly.

"Whatcha doin'?"

"Nothing much, really, just perfecting my shapeshifting serum." (yes it's from my other story, but these stories are, and I stress, _**not**_ connected)

"Oh, that's cool."

"And princess?"

"Yes, Finn?"

I took a deep breath and steeled my nerves. No matter how many times I did this, it never got any easier.

"Do you want to, maybe, I dunno, go out sometime?"

"Finn, I've already told you that I'm not interested in you that way." she said.

_Phew. Glad that's over with. Maybe I'll go over to Marceline's place now._

"Kay then. Bye!"

And with that, I was gone. In a matter of minutes, I was at Marceline's front door.

I banged on the door and said, "Hey Marcy! Can I come in?"

"Come on in, Finn!" she answered.

I opened the door and found her sitting, er, floating on the couch. It wasn't an uncommon place to find her. I seemed to be spending more and more time here these days. I had almost memorized her features: Her knee-length raven hair, her pearly white fangs, her sharp cheekbones, her beautiful emerald eyes... Wait, was I daydreaming about her?

"Hey weenie, quit makin' stupid face at me." she teased.

I felt my cheeks burn. She smirked.

"What's wrong, cat got your tongue?" she said.

"Uh, no." I finally managed to get out.

"Well come on and sit with me then."

I walked over and deposited myself unceremoniously upon the couch. Jake and I found a new one for her about two years back in an alternate universe (long story). It's _way_ more comfy than the old one.

"Finn, is something wrong?"

She could read me like a book.

"Yeah. I got rejected for the last time by PB. I'm over her, but that doesn't make it hurt any less."

"I know exactly what you're talking about, Finn." she said, and stopped floating to snuggle closer to me. I blushed slightly.

_Wait. Do I have a crush on Marceline?_

I dismissed the thought.

_Besides, even if I did, she would never _ever_ return the feeling._

Marceline's POV

We sat there, like that for almost an hour, not talking, just enjoying each other''s company. I gazed up at him, and instead of the goofy 14 year old boy I would have expected to see 3 years ago, I saw a man. Finn had matured greatly over the years. His jaw had become more set, and his arms, once thin and noodly, had become muscular and corded, plus his voice had become considerably deeper. Once he was a high alto, and now he was almost a baritone. But the most noticeable change in the boy was his height. He had grown to be almost a full three inches taller than I am when I'm not floating, which made him about 6'1". In short, he had become the hunkiest man in all of Ooo.

_Excuse me? Why did I just think that? Wait. Do I have a crush on Finn?_

I dismissed the thought.

_Besides, even if I did, he would never _ever_ return the feeling._

"Finn-" I started.

"Marcy-" he said at the same time, "You first."

I knew I would probably regret what I was about to do.

"I-I need to ask you a question." I stammered.

"Shoot." he said.

"D-do y-you have any, I mean, l-like f-feelings for me?" I was both surprised and disgusted by how I stuttered.

He just stared at me blankly for a few seconds, and I feared I had done something terribly wrong.

"Finn, I'm sor-Mmph!" My lips were stifled by his.

I let out a startled squeak, but I didn't resist. I felt his strong arms wrap around my waist, pulling me closer, and he kissed me even more deeply and passionately than before.

_Where'd this kid learn to kiss like this?_ I thought to myself.

Eventually, albeit reluctantly he broke off the kiss. I immediately felt the warm sensation that had been spreading throughout my body vanish. I longed for it to return, but I dared not let it show.

"I'll t-take that as a yes?" I half-asked and half-stated.

"Of course, Marcy."

He smiled so warmly that it made my undead heart melt. And then he pulled me down onto the couch.

Finn's POV

I awoke to find that I was in a strange bed. Then I realized that it wasn't a bed, but a couch. And there was a feminine body resting on mine.

_ Marceline._

All the memories from the night came flooding back to me. The last thing that I realized was that the only article of clothing I was wearing was a pair of boxers. I blushed, even though I knew that the only person who could see was asleep on top of me. I looked down at the woman I loved, admiring the form of her face, her long raven black hair. I leaned down and kissed the top of her head. She woke, and tensed, but then relaxed when she noticed who kissed her.

` "Morning, sleepyhead." I said as affectionately as I could muster.

"How do you get up so early, Finn?" she asked, her voice muffled as she buried her face in my chest.

"Seventeen years of practice."

"Bluuhh."

"Says you." I said, and playfully prodded her on the shoulder.

Suddenly, I remembered something.

"Shit!" I said, and quickly retrieved my discarded clothes to redress.

"Hmm?" said Marceline sleepily.

"Jake is going to be worried sick! He doesn't know where I've been all night!"

"Bye Marcy! I'll see you later!" I gave her a quick kiss, and ran out the door.

**There we go, says me. This probably isn't saying much, but this is my best romance scene yet. Later yo!(s)**

_The lonely god reveals himself._


	2. Nothing Happened

**Yesterday's chapter was pretty umm... yeah. So I decided to be a bit more subtle. That decision stood firm, even by the end of the chapter. I'm so proud of myself for making my goal. Also, are there any artists out there? PM me and I'll tell you why I'm asking. (Oh, by artists, I mean drawing/painting/cartooning)**

**2. Nothing Happened**

_Oh man, Jake's gonna be furious! _I thought.

At the moment, I was practically blazing across the Grasslands towards the treehouse. Not that I cared that much about whether or not Jake would be mad. I was just really super pumped. I reached my destination only a few seconds after I saw the top of it poke over the horizon. Opening the door carefully, I tiptoed up the ladder. I hoped Jake was still asleep. I was to have no such luck.

When I poked my head up through the hole in the floor, much to my chagrin, Jake was already on the couch, sipping his morning coffee.

"Hey, Jake." I said uneasily.

"Finn!" I couldn't tell whether he was angry or happy to see me.

"Where have you been!" Definitely angry.

I saw no way around just telling the truth, so I simply said,

"I was over at Marcy's house." No response.

"Jake? You okay?" I asked, unsure of what to do.

Suddenly, he burst out laughing, and pointed at my head. I felt for my hat, and then realized with dread that I left it at Marcy's house. I couldn't help but blush, and that only made Jake laugh even harder, clutching his stomach. When he was finally able to regain his composure, he said,

"_I _see how it is," and wiped away tears of mirth, still smiling.

"N-no!" I shouted, a little too quickly for my own liking, "That's not how it is! Nothing happened!" I lied.

"Uh-huh, suuure." he said, and winked suggestively.

"Shut up, dude."

"I didn't say anything."

"I don't care."

I left Jake and went up to the boat we used as a balcony. I sat there for a few hours, partly because I didn't have anything better to do, and partly because I wanted to think. Well, more like daydream.

Marceline's POV

I yawned, and stood. Looking around the room, I noticed that Finn left his hat under the table.

_I think I'll take this to him._

Five minutes later, I was out the door, heading towards the treehouse. I could see Finn asleep in the 'boat balcony.' I decided to give him a little scare. Morphing into my demon face, I said melodically,

"Fiiiiin..."

"Hmm? Oh, hi Mar- AAAH!" He let out a cry. Not the little girl scream I expected, though.

Shifting back to my usual form, I dangled his hat tauntingly over his head.

"Hey! Give me that!" he said.

"Ah-ah-aaah, not until you say please." I teased, floating away.

"Come on Marcy, _please_ give me my hat back!"

"Good boy." and I tossed him the hat.

"And now, this." he said menacingly, narrowing his eyes, and giving a sinister grin. Then, he took me completely by surprise when he launched himself off the side of the boat and soared through the air to tackle me. I was amazed by how far he could jump. There had been a twenty foot distance between us, and he cleared it like it was a small puddle.

Suddenly, I came back to my senses, and found that the force of Finn's dive had knocked us both backwards, and we had fallen through the roof of the treehouse, right into the den. He had me pinned by the shoulders, a huge grin plastered on his face. He leaned down and kissed me, coincidentally at the exact moment Jake came into the room sipping a cup of coffee. I swear, His eyes were as big as softballs! He spewed his coffee all over the floor, and shortly afterwards, his jaw went down to meet it.

Finn, completely oblivious to the onlooker, continued to kiss me until I was forced to break it off, and I said,

"Um, Finn..." and glanced quickly over to where Jake was standing, and then back at him.

Finn apparently didn't take the hint, though, and raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"Finn? What the cabbage, man? I didn't know that something _actually happened_ between you two, I was just jokin' !" Jake practically screamed.

"Dude, calm down. I didn't freak out when I found out about you and Lady being together." said Finn, releasing me from the floor.

"Yeah, but this is... different!" said Jake, sounding slightly stupid.

"How is it different, Jake! Huh! How?" Finn said, the rage in his voice astonishing me, having only a second ago been so passionate. And that's saying something, 'cause I'm a thousand years old, and not much surprises, let alone astonishes, me anymore.

Jake backed away a little bit, obviously taken aback at the ferocity of his friend.

"Sorry, dude, I didn't mean it like that..." he said carefully.

"_Didn't mean it like that!_" Finn practically screamed, "Then how the hell _do_ you mean it, _Jake_!"

Jake shrank back a little (literally, he shrank) from the verbal onslaught he was receiving.

"I-I-I..."

"How is it that you can have a relationship with someone, but I can't! How is it that just when I get over PB, and find someone else, you deny me even _that_! _What gives you the _right_ to do that to me!_ Answer me!"

"Finn, I'm sorry." said Jake, unsettlingly calmly.

"Yeah, well sorry ain't gonna cut it this time!"

And with that, he stormed out. I shot Jake a glare that would've scared Death himself, and flew outside.

I found him a few miles away, sitting on a hill, sobbing quietly to himself.

"Hey there." I said.

"Why are you here?" he asked.

"'Cause I'm a huge jerk." I said jokingly. This seemed to cheer him up a bit.

"Listen, Finn. Jake was only being a jerk because he cares about you. I know he doesn't like me or trust me that much, and that's why he acted like he did. He didn't want to see you get hurt."

"I know, and now I feel kinda bad for blowing up at him like I did." he said, slightly remorsefully, "But I'm not apologizing until he learns to accept us."

"I think that's plenty fair." I said, and I believed it. "Oh, and also, how did you clear that jump about an hour ago?" I asked.

"You really want to know?" he questioned.

I nodded my head.

"Well, to make a long story short, I gained some magical abilities about a year back when I called in a favor that Death owed me."

"Woah, woah, woah. _You_ know Death?" I asked incredulously.

"Yeah, defs." he said. "I had to travel to the Land of the Dead four years ago to get back the soul of a plant Jake and I accidentally killed."

"Wow. That's really cool, Finn." I said genuinely.

He blushed.

"Thanks, Marcy."

"Hey Finn, you can crash at my place tonight if you want." I offered.

"Sure. That sounds pretty good."

So we went back to my little cottage, flopped on the couch, and watched a movie. Tonight we were watching _Heat Signature 2_. I unconsciously snuggled closer to Finn at a particularly scary part, and he put his arm around me.

After the movie, we went upstairs and climbed into bed. With a snap of my fingers, the lights went off.

"You think you're the only one who can do things like that?" said Finn jokingly, and he clapped his hands a few times. Then he said,

"Go look out the window." I did as I was told and I immediately noticed them. Huge, sparkling letters, hanging in the sky. They read: _I love you, Marceline._

"Oh, Finn!" I gasped.

"That's not all. Look behind you." he almost whispered.

I turned to look at Finn, only there was something different about him. His skin had a pale gray pallor, his hair had turned jet black, there were two pinpricks of color on his neck, and he had pearly white fangs sprouting from each corner of his mouth. Oh, and he was floating.

Seeing this drastic change in his appearance almost made me faint, but he caught me.

"It's okay, I'm not really a vampire." he said soothingly. "But I _can_ alter my appearance to look extremely close to one. Speaking of which, you wanna give our friend Princess Bubblegum a good scare?"

I grinned widely.

"Yeah, definitely. I wasn't really ready to go to sleep yet, anyways."

"Neither was I."

**BOOM! Yeah, that's right, Finn is magic. Remember in that episode with Death, at the end he said 'If you guys ever need anything, just ask'? Or whatever, something like that anyways. Finn needed something, so he asked. And Death was all too happy, willing, and able to oblige. There's the back story on that one. I'll probably post another chapter soon after this one, maybe a few hours after. I just can't wait to see how things turn out. I know that sounds weird, coming from me, the author, but trust me, I hardly ever know what's gonna happen next.**

_The lonely god reveals himself._


	3. Midnight Scare

**Hi, it's me again.**

**3. Midnight Scare**

"Hehehe! Shhh!" giggled Marcy. "She's gonna hear us!"

We had both cast invisibility on ourselves, so PB couldn't see us, but that didn't mean she couldn't hear us.

"Listen! Here she comes!" I said.

We had snuck into Princess Bubblegum's royal chambers late at night, so we could give her a real good scare.

She opened the doors, and walked in. Right when she was about to crawl under the covers, I mouthed 'Now.' We both reappeared right in front of the princess, me still in my vampire guise and floating.

"HEY PRINCESS BUBBLEGUM WHAT'S UP!" I yelled.

"WhaaAAAAAHHH!" she half-said, half-screamed. "Finn, what happened to you!"

"Well duh, I got turned into a vampire, genius."

"B-b-but h-how, and why?"

"Marceline turned me, and I'm in love with her, so I want to be with her forever."

As if to punctuate that point, she gave me an extra dramatic kiss. The princess nearly fainted. Neither Marceline or I could hold it in any longer. We both practically exploded with laughter.

"Huh?" asked the princess, obviously confused.

"You- you actually believed-" I gasped between bouts of laughter, "-that I-I was a-a vampire!"

"B-but I don't understand!"she said.

"Oh come on, Bonnibel, you can't tell me that you honestly thought I turned this handsome guy." said Marceline. I blushed at this, and then turned back to my normal human form, but I didn't stop floating. Apparently this was the reaction Marceline was going for by calling me handsome.

"Actually, I was serious about us being together." I said, adopting a more somber tone.

"Woah, really?" asked the princess, over her earlier fright.

"Yup." confirmed Marceline, and I wrapped my arm around her, and she rested her head on my shoulder in response.

"Well congratulations, you two!" said the princess, but there was something different in her voice. I shrugged it off as nothing.

"Anyways, it's been nice seein' ya, PB, but we gotta get goin'." I said lightly.

"Yeah, see you later, Finn."

We both flew out the window.

"Did you see the look on her face when you told her we were in love? If I didn't know Bonnibel better, I'd say she was jealous." Marceline smirked.

"What? Psshh, naw, that's not her style."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Hey, the night's still young, you wanna go strangle some pixies?" she asked.

"Yeah, defs!" I replied.

The rest of the night passed without any major, um, well, hitches, I guess? I'm not too good with words.

A few hours before dawn, we were out of ideas of what to do.

"Um, so what do ya wanna do now?" I said.

"I dunno, but I'm kinda cold." said Marceline.

"Oh, here." I said, and cast Heat on her.

"Ah, thanks Finn." she said gratefully.

"No probs." I said.

"Hmm, cold, cold, cold, cold, cold, cold. Oh! I got it!" I exclaimed. "We'll go prank Ice King!"

"Radical idea." said Marceline.

We flew to the Ice Kingdom, where I laid out a plan, with Marcy's assistance. We would sneak in unnoticed, and create super scary illusions. Then, right when he was about to pee his pants, we would stop, and give him a break. Not for long, though. After a few minutes, we would magically pin him against the wall, and appear in front of him, wearing our most horrifying faces, and scare his face off his big fat head. We put our plan into action.

I cast Nightmare on Ice King. It was only a matter of minutes before he woke up screaming. Marcy and I exchanged a look, and we began weaving the most horrifyingly realistic illusion imaginable. (A/N: I don't know what scares the majority of people, so I'll just use what scares my friends and I) First, there were penguins. But then it got real (well, fake). Then the penguins' eyes came out of their heads and flew around on rocket packs, (A/N: Get the reference?) then their heads came off of their bodies and started to spin. The Ice King was screaming like a seven year old girl the whole time. Then, as a finale, of sorts, all of the penguins turned inside out!

We stopped the vision. The Ice King kept screaming for a few minutes, though. When he had finally calmed down, we came out of hiding. Marcy was in her demon wolf form, and I had changed to look like Hunson Abadeer in his true form. We both screamed "(insert scary sound here)!"

The Ice King fainted. We burst out laughing, and shifted back to our vampire forms.

"Aw, man! That was the best!" said Marcy, "Remind me to do that more often!"

"Yeah, the Ice King always gives some of the best reactions!" I said.

"Hey Finn, It's almost dawn, and I need to get back home before the sun gets up, 'cause I didn't bring my umbrella." she said.

"Okay, cool. I'll see you later." She gave me a kiss on the cheek, and flew out.

_How did I ever end up with a girl like her? _I thought as I made my way back to the treehouse. _I'd better appreciate it, I don't wanna lose her._

After a few minutes, I was at the treehouse, and the sun was just barely peeking up over the horizon. I floated through the bedroom window, and lay down on my bed, careful not to wake up Jake. Almost immediately, I fell asleep.

The next morning, I was woken by a scream. It was Jake's.

_What now? _I thought, annoyed at my friend.

"What is it, Jake?" I said, floating out of bed.

"Y-y-you! Wh-what happened to you?" he said frantically.

"What do you mean?" I asked, growing more irritated.

"You-you're a-a vampire!" he shouted

_Shit. I forgot to drop the disguise._

"Jake, Jake, calm down!" I said soothingly, and switched back to my human form.

"Oh, thank Glob! I thought Marceline had turned you!" he said, visibly relieved.

"Naw, man, I don't think she'd do that." I assured him.

We went down to the kitchen, and Jake made omelettes.

"Hey Jake?" I said.

"Mmhmm?" he replied.

"Listen, man. I'm sorry for how I blew up at you yesterday, but you're just gonna have to learn to accept me being with Marcy."

"I'm not comfortable with it, but if it makes you happy, I'll live with it." he said.

"Thanks, Jake. That means a lot to hear you say that."

"You're my bro, dude. I'd do anything for you. I'm sure you'd do the same for me, if the circumstances were reversed." said Jake.

"Yeah, totes."

We ate breakfast in silence for the rest of the time. Soon afterwards, I got bored just doing nothing.

"Hey Jake, you wanna do something?" I asked.

"Yeah, sure dude. What?" he replied.

"I was kinda hopin' you had some ideas."

"Eeeh, you wanna play Beemo?"

"No, not really."

"Theeeeen, how about we go to the Candy Kingdom? There's always sumthin' to do there."

"That sounds pretty cool." I said, "And it gives me a flimsy pretense for testing out my newest spell! Hold my hand."

Jake did as I asked, and I began to chant the arcane phrases that make up the teleportation spell. At the final phrase, I traced a circle around us in the air with my finger. Where my finger went, a blazing blue line followed. When I finished the circle, it expanded in height, and engulfed us in a cocoon of light, and we vanished, only to reappear seconds later in Princess Bubblegum's lab.

**So I tried to make this chapter a little less romance-y and have Finn and Marcy actually go on a sorta-date thing. It worked! Mwahahahaha! *strokes handlebar mustache evilly* **


	4. Jealousy?

**Yo.**

**4. Jealousy?**

"Hey Princess." I greeted her.

"Ah!" she cried "Oh, it's you, Finn. How did you get there?"

"I teleported."

"How exactly did you do that?"

"I used magic, silly. How else would I do that?"

"I didn't know you could use magic." she said honestly.

"That's what happened last night." I said.

"Oh. I thought Marceline cast some spell on you."

She spat out Marcy's name with no small amount of contempt. I decided not to mention it. If Jake noticed it, he did the same.

"Nope. All me." To punctuate that, I clapped once (Just for show, though. The spell didn't require me to clap.) and I shifted into my vampire guise and began to float.

"Hey Finn, could you not do that around me?" asked Jake, "It kinda unnerves me."

"Sure thing bro." and I changed back to being human.

"So, Peebles, you got a quest for us?" asked Jake.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I do."

"Cool!" I said, "Lay it on us!"

"Well, I need you to go take this to the Flame King." she handed me a package. It had a metal box. I gulped.

"Princess, you know how awkward it would be if I went back there."

"I'm sorry, Finn, but you're one of the only people I know that has gone into the Fire Kingdom and come back out again, alive."

"Fine." I said, a hint of resignation in my voice, "Let's go, Jake."

Right after we got outside the kingdom walls, I asked Jake,

"Dude, can I borrow your phone?"

"Yeah, sure man. Why?" he replied.

"I need to make a call."

Jake handed me the phone, and I dialed the number. I waited for it to ring. When she picked up the phone, I said,

"Hey there Marcy. What's up?"

"Oh, hi Finn. Why you callin' me?" she said.

"Would you be up for a trip to the Fire Kingdom in a few hours?"

"Yeah, sure!" she said enthusiastically.

"Cool. See ya then!"

"Yeah, bye!"

I hung up.

"Why'd you invite Marcy?" asked Jake.

"I wanted to have someone by my side to make me a bit more comfortable."

"That's why you have me!" he protested.

"Yeah, well, I know. But, well, I can't really explain it. I just want her there."

"I understand, man." Jake said knowingly.

"Thanks, dude."

We went back to the treehouse, and waited there for a few hours. Soon after, Marcy showed up.

"Hiya Marcy. Sup, babe?" said Jake, using his nickname for her.

"Hi Jake. Not much." she replied with her familiar nonchalance.

"So, you ready for the Fire Kingdom?" I asked eagerly.

"Yeah, defs." she said.

"In case you guys didn't notice, I'm not magic like you. I think I'd die if I went in there." said Jake.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry, bro." I said, and cast Flame Shield on him and myself, "Okay, guys, hold my hands."

"Okay, don't know why, but okay." said Marceline, and held my left hand. Jake held my right. For the second time that day, I began chanting arcane phrases, and traced a circle around us. We were engulfed in a cocoon of blue light, and seconds later, we were in the Fire Kingdom.

"Woah, what just happened?" asked Marceline, visibly surprised.

"I teleported us all the way to the Fire Kingdom." I said.

"I'm sorry? You _teleported_ us?" she asked incredulously.

"Yup." I replied.

"I didn't even know that was _possible_." she said.

"Well, technically, it isn't, but Death kinda gave me an upgrade from normal magic powers when I got them."

"Hm."

We went to the Fire Palace, only to be stopped at the gate.

"Halt. You are not allowed here, Prince Finn." said a molten guard.

Marceline raised an eyebrow at me. I slapped a palm to my forehead.

"Look, man, that was four years ago. Let it go. I don't want to hurt you."

"You? Hurt me?" he scoffed, "I'd like to see you try."

"Now you've done it." said Marceline.

Finn jumped into action. I watched as he drew his family sword, and smote the guard in one strike. The other guard went similarly.

"Come on." he said, "We had better move quickly."

We met no more guards until we reached the throne room, where we were confronted by some twenty guards. They cried out in alarm, and charged Finn all at once. He adopted a dramatic pose, his head bowed. He raised his hands, and pushed outwards. All of the guards flew back forty feet.

_Holy crap! Even _I_ can't do that amount of magic at once! _I thought.

On the throne sat an amazed Flame King. And in a giant lamp, there was an astonished Flame Princess.

"Finn! What are you doing here?" she said.

"I've come to deliver this." he said, and held up the package.

"I am grateful for this service you have done me, Prince Finn." Flame King said, taking the box.

_What is the 'Prince' Finn business about?_ I told myself that I would ask him later.

"Finn, who is that?" Flame Princess asked, pointing to me.

Finn gave me a look, as if to ask, _Should I tell her? _I gave him a nod.

"Princess, this is Marceline, the Vampire Queen." he said, using my full title.

"And why is she here, if you don't mind my asking?"

He gave me another look, and I gave him another nod.

"Well, um," he said, scratching the back of his head uneasily, "We're kinda together."

"Together?" the princess asked, confused.

I sighed, exasperated, and floated over to him.

"He means we're dating." I said.

"Oh." she said, crestfallen.

"What's wrong, Little Red?" I asked mockingly.

_Oh, no. _I thought, _Marcy, why did you have to say that?_

Flame Princess looked behind her, and then her angry expression changed to one of smugness. I looked to where she was looking, and cried out, "Marceline!" But it was too late. A four foot blade made of fire sprouted from her chest.

"NO!" I screamed.

I felt rage well up inside me, and soon it was a blistering torrent of fury. It must have showed on my face, for Flame Princess shied back.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" I screamed, but it didn't sound like me. My voice was much deeper.

"YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!" I shouted. I raised my arms, and a whirlwind of blue energy surrounded me, lifting me off the ground. I let out a primal scream of fury, and pushed outward with all my might. The top of the palace exploded.

Fifty guards rushed me at once, but they were dead with a wave of my hand.

"Finn! Finn, calm down!" a voice pleaded behind me. I turned, and found that Marcy was okay. I released the magic, and touched down on the ground.

"You-you're okay!" I said, relieved.

"Yeah, undead, remember?"

"Oh. Yeah." I blushed, ashamed of my behavior.

"Let's get out of here." she said.

"Yeah."

And I teleported us back to the treehouse.

**BAM! Yeah, Finn's a dynamo with magic. Pretty cool, right. I know. I just enjoyed a great lunch. It consisted of frozen Eggo waffles and a can of diet Dr. Pepper. Epicness.**


	5. Squid Ink Sea

**Hey, it's me.**

**5. Squid Ink Sea**

"Finn, you did all that for me?" I asked.

"Yeah..." he said, blushing deeply.

I had a feeling that my own blush surpassed even his.

"Finn, that's so sweet." I said, "Come here."

He did, and I kissed him more passionately than I ever had before.

"I think I'll just go away for a while..." said Jake, who had just stood there, forgotten, until now.

"No, we'll just take this some other place." said Finn.

He led me by the hand up the ladder, and onto the roof.

"Now, where were we?" he asked.

"Right here." I straddled him, and kissed him.

_Woah._

This was the first time _she_ had kissed _me_. It was amazing. I felt like my face had been lit on fire. She broke the kiss, but only long enough to roughly pull my hat off. The second she did, though, I shoved my fingers through her hair, and pulled her down. The moment her lips touched mine, all (well, nearly all) my inhibitions flew out the window..

I was surprised by Finn's sudden boldness. I was unable to stop myself from fervently running my fingers through his hair. It had darkened from its original golden blond, but it was still very handsome. Suddenly I heard a snicker behind me. Finn must have heard it, too, because he gently pushed me off him, and called out,

"Who's there? Show yourself or so help me I will destroy you!"

The intruders revealed themselves, and I was astonished to see Fionna, Cake, and Marshall Lee.

"Fionna? Marshall? Cake? What the hell are you guys doing here?" I shouted.

"Yeah!" said Marcy.

"Sorry to intrude on this-haha-tender moment you guys." said Marshall Lee, poorly concealing a laugh .

"Yeah." said Fionna, smirking.

"You guys have no right to laugh. I know for a fact that this exact thing has happened with you two!" I said, pointing to Marshall and Fionna. They both blushed madly.

"Ha! I knew it!" said Marcy.

"Whatever." said Fionna, still blushing.

I heard footsteps coming up the ladder.

"Hey, Finn! I heard voices, what're you do- oh." said Jake.

"Sup, Jake?" Marshall said nonchalantly.

"Heeeeeeey, Marshall..." said Jake uneasily. "Look, I'm just gonna go now..."

"I'll go too!" said Cake. They both retreated downstairs.

A silence grew between us, growing exponentially more awkward each second. Finally, I broke it by saying,

"Hey, you guys wanna see something cool?"

"Sure!" they said, thankful to be rid of the silence.

"Great. Now watch" I said, and jumped off the side of the house.

"Finn!" cried Marshall and Fionna.

"Yeah, sup?" I said as I floated back into their view in my vampire form.

"Oh my Glob, don't do that to me!" said Fionna with relief.

"Wait, you don't have magic powers?" I asked.

"No, I don't."

"Oh. Okay then."

"Hey Finn, bro, that's pretty cool." Marshall admitted.

"Thanks." And I touched back down on the roof, human-looking again. "We should probably go inside, it's getting kinda cold out here."

They all nodded their heads in agreement. When we got inside, Marshall said,

"Oh, and Finn, you don't have the power to destroy me, dude."

"Oh don't I?" I said with a mysterious smile, and snapped my fingers. I disappeared, and then reappeared right behind Marshall.

"Come on Finn, I can cast invisibility, too." he said.

I put my mouth right next to his ear, and whispered,

"I'm not casting invisibility."

He almost jumped out of his skin.

"AAAH!" he screamed. Marceline couldn't help but chuckle quietly at her brother's face.

"Finn, how did you do that?" he asked, perplexed.

"Basic teleportation spell. When I got my powers, the guy who gave them to me gave me an upgrade from standard powers."

"Dude, that's freakin' awesome!" he exclaimed.

"Hey, where are Jake and Cake?" said Fionna.

"Hmm, good question. I don't know." I said. "Does it matter?"

"No, not really, just curious." she said.

"Hey, it's getting' kinda late, so we'd better get headin' home." said Marshall.

"Nonsense." I said, and clapped my hands twice. Two beds appeared.

"We can stay here?" asked Fionna.

"Of course you can."

"Thanks, bro." Marshall said gratefully.

"Ha ha, no probs." I said.

All of us headed to our respective beds, Marceline and me upstairs, Fionna and Marshall in the den.

I put on my pajamas. They were no longer my childhood red footies, though. Now I wore a simple white tee and a pair of black sweats.

"Night, Marcy." I said as I climbed into bed.

"Night, Finn." she said, and turned out the light.

The next day, I woke up early and headed downstairs to make breakfast. Fionna and Marshall were both sprawled on one bed. But it's not like I didn't expect that.

"Finn, over here."

"Oh, mornin' Jake. Where were you last night?" I asked as I walked over to the kitchen, where he was sitting at the table.

"I was helping PB with an experiment." he said

"Oh, that's cool, I guess." I walked over to the fridge and grabbed some eggs.

"Whatcha makin'?"

"Omelettes."

"Sounds good." he said, rubbing his gut.

"I hope they turn out better than last time."

"They should, as long as you actually _use a pan_ this time."

"Hey, I'm not good at cooking." I said defensively.

"That doesn't give you an excuse to almost burn the house down trying to make an omelette."

"Shut up."

I cracked the eggs into a glass mixing bowl and beat them until they turned a pale yellow color. Then I heated a heavy pan on medium. Recalling the recipe, I added butter and let it melt. Adding milk to the eggs and seasoning it with salt and white pepper, I grabbed a whisk and whisked like crazy. When I started to work up a sweat, I poured the eggs into the pan. I let the eggs cook for about a minute. With a rubber spatula, I pushed one edge of the egg into the center of the pan, while tilting the pan to allow the still liquid egg to flow in underneath. I repeated that over, until there was no liquid left. I gently flipped the egg pancake over, using my spatula to ease it over. Then I added ham, tomatoes, cheese, and mushrooms. Using my spatula, lifted one edge of the egg and folded it across and over, so that the edges lined up. I cooked them for another minute or so, but I made sure not to overcook them or allow the egg to turn brown.

I put the omelettes on 6 plates, and slid them on the table to all spots.

"Alright everyone! Breakfast is ready!" I called. My shouts were met by two muffled groans from the other room. I smiled.

Even though we were _technically_ the same person, Fionna and I were worlds apart. Aside from both being adventurers, and really into swords, there was little common ground between us. I was an early riser, she slept through half the day. I had a bear hat, she had a rabbit hat. She had a magic cat, I had a magic dog. She was even a little bit _older_ than me!

A few moments later, and we were all seated and eating.

"So," I said between bites, "Now that you three are here, what do ya wanna do?"

"Hmm..." said Fionna, holding her fork thoughtfully, "I dunno. Any ideas, Marshall?"

"I hear that there's some trouble going down next to the Squid Ink Sea. We could go check that out." he suggested.

"Hey, that sounds good." I said, "Sound good everybody?"

There was a general nodding of heads, and it was settled. I went around the treehouse, gathering items I thought we might need. The Squid Ink Sea is quite a long way away, so I was sure to pack more than what I normally would. I grabbed my demon's blood sword, a few extra hats, some cyclops tears, and a few changes of clothes. I also took my flute, which I had only just recently repaired, a magic tent, and some flint and steel.

All of this fit into my pack, with ample room to spare. A year back, I had enchanted it with an intermediate extending spell. Now, I could fit an enormous amount of things in it, and it would only weigh a fraction of what it should.

At around noon, after we had had lunch, we set off.

**There! I did a lil' plot thingy there, did ya see? Plot thingamabob! Anyways, it's getting late, so I had better keep on writing through the night. BOOM! Betcha didn't expect me to say that! Caffeine to the rescue!**

_The lonely god reveals himself._


	6. The Journey Begins

**Good morning everybody! **

**6. The Journey Begins**

"Gaaaaah!" I screamed, and covered my ears.

For the past hour or so, Finn and Marshall had been playing the same song over and over and _over_ again. Finn was on his flute, and Marshall was playing his guitar.

"What's wrong, Fi? You don't like our music?" teased Marshall.

"No! I don't!" I snapped.

"Then we'll keep playing!" cried Finn over-dramatically.

But right before they were going to begin, a blue shape streaked past us.

"What was that?" asked Marceline.

"I dun-" I started to say.

"Ice King! What're you doing here?" yelled Finn.

"I came to see what you guys are doing. Whatever it is, I want to help!" said the old wizard, who had come to a hover two feet above us.

"We don't need your help, ya old fart!" said Finn.

"Aw, come on guys. Pleeeeaaaase?" he pleaded, and clasped his hands beside his face. He was doing his best 'sad eyes' face. It looked more like a mentally challenged elf in the middle of having a seizure.

"No, man!" said Finn.

"Yeah, get out of here, you weirdo!" chimed Marceline.

"Okay, if that's how you really feel, then-"

"It is!" said Jake.

"Fine! I'll go! Jeez!"

And with that, he flew off, probably back to the Ice Kingdom.

"Man, that was _weird_. Is he always like that?" I asked to no one in particular.

"Yeah, that's Ice King for you." said Finn.

"Man I thought Ice _Queen_ was weird. He takes it to a whole new level!"

I looked down at my wrist watch and was alarmed when it read '22:42'.

"Hey guys, just throwin' it out there, but I think we should make camp. After all, it _is_ 10:42 PM."

"Say what now?" said Cake disbelievingly.

"What now." said Finn.

I shot him a flat look, and he turned his gaze to his shoes.

"I'll get the tent." said Finn. He took off his backpack, and began to rummage around in it. He leaned farther and farther into it, and finlly he fell all the way in. I didn't expect _that_ to happen. Soon, he emerged once again.

"Got it!" he said, and climbed out, (might I add, with no small amount of effort) hauling something behind him.

"Um, need any help with that?" asked Marceline.

"No, I think I got it."

And, a couple of minutes later, he and the tent were out.

"Marceline, Marshall, will you do the honors?" he asked, dropping to the ground, an exhausted look on his face. That tent must be really heavy.

"Sure thing." said Marshall.

_What does he mean, 'do the honors'?_

I didn't have to wait long for the answer. Both of the vampires raised their hands, palms facing the sky, and slowly, the tent began to rise. When it had risen to its full height, I gasped. This was no ordinary tent. It had to be 2 stories tall, at least, with real wooden doors, and even electric lights!

"What kind of tent is this?" I asked incredulously.

"An awesome one." said Finn.

I shot him another flat look, and proceeded to walk into the tent. My previous guess was right. It was two stories, and had a similar decor to the treehouse.

"Woah..." I said in amazement.

The tent was completely furnished, and had wooden flooring, complete with separated rooms and a fireplace.

"Yeah, pretty cool, isn't it, sis?" said Finn. I hadn't realized that he came in. I noticed that he used his nickname for me. Even though we weren't _technically_ related, we were real, real close. We might as well have been related.

"Yeah... it's totes rad!" I said enthusiastically. "Where do we sleep?"

"Right over there." he said, pointing to two rooms on opposite sides of the tent. "You, Marshall, and Cake are in that one," he said, gesturing to the left room, "and the rest of us are in the other."

"Okay."

"What y'all up to?" asked Cake.

"Just setting up sleeping arrangements." I said.

"Cool." said Marshall.

For the next twenty minutes, we all entertained ourselves by sitting around the fireplace and talking about various adventures that we had gone on, and the like. Throughout the whole conversation, my eyelids were becoming heavier and heavier.

I woke up in an unfamiliar bed.

_That's... odd. I don't remember getting into bed._

When I opened my eyes, it took a while for them to adjust to the darkness. I sat there for a while, just staring at the ceiling, until I heard a strange noise coming from upstairs. I carefully got out of bed, careful not to wake Marshall, and tiptoed upstairs, where I found 5 doors., I silently crept over to the one outlined by light, and slowly pushed it open. It glided inwards on well oiled hinges.

When I finally gathered the courage to look inside, I saw Finn, sitting at a mahogany desk, writing furiously, surrounded by stacks of books and paper. The rest of the room was filled with bookshelves, and there was one window on the left side.

"Finn? What are you doing?"

He turned, and I felt my stomach twist in shock. He looked exactly the same, except for one thing. He was wearing glasses. I would know those glasses anywhere. _The Glasses of Nerdicon!_

"Finn, you _really_ need to take those off. Like _now_."

"What? Why?" he asked, a puzzled look on his face.

"You remember what happened _last_ time you used those glasses, right? We don't want a repeat of that."

"No, no, no. I've got this under control. It's still me!"

"Well... okay." I said after no little amount of consideration, "But if you go crazy, I will do anything to get those off your face. _Anything._" At this, I narrowed my eyes menacingly at him. It was lost on him, as he had already started scribbling again.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah, whatever." he said distractedly.

I decided to stop talking to him and go back to bed. I'd figure this all out in the morning.

Light streamed through the gap in the curtains, and I rubbed my eyes blearily. I yawned, then stretched, and climbed out of bed. I noticed that Marshall was already up. I walked into the bathroom, dressed, and walked out of the room.

"Hey guys. What's up?" I asked upon seeing that everyone was up.

"Not much, just makin' some plans for the day." replied Jake.

"Oh. That's cool, I guess."  
I grabbed a breakfast of fruit and cold waffles, and dropped onto the couch next to Marshall. I ate in silence as everyone else talked about little things, this and that, really.

"What's wrong Fi? You've been unnaturally quiet this morning." said Marshall after I was done eating.

"Nothing's wrong, I'm just not a morning person." I replied.

"Okay then."

Suddenly, all of last night's events came rushing back to me.

_Finn was wearing the Glasses of Nerdicon! _I thought worriedly.

A cursory glance around the tent told me that he wasn't inside.

"Um, anyone know where Finn is?" I asked, trying to sound as casual as possible. I didn't know if anyone else knew about last night, and didn't want to worry them without a good cause.

"Yeah, he's outside, building some sort of machine." said Jake. As if to compliment his statement, I heard the sound of an axe outside.

"I'm gonna go see what he's doing." I said, and sauntered out the door.

"Oh, hi sis! Pretty cool, isn't it?"

_Good, he isn't wearing the glasses._ I thought, relieved.

Then I realized what he said, and looked at the bizarre contraption he was creating.

My eyes widened.

"Oh. My. Glob."

**Dun dun duuuuuuuuun! Yeah, cliffhanger. I figured, 'Hey, why not? I haven't done one yet in this story, and now's just as good a time as any!' Also, I feel super guilty about not posting this earlier. This: s/8263012/Forbidden_Love was holding me up. You should check it out, it's an Artemis Fowl fic, about Holly and Artemis's relationship. Two chapters are already up, and the third is on the way.**

_The lonely god reveals himself._


End file.
